


Twenty-Two Hours?!

by killing_all_joy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Logan is a doctor who fan, M/M, Romantic Loceit, Sleepy Logic | Logan Sanders, Stubborn Logic | Logan Sanders, i lomve my bois okay, no beta we die like men, overworked logan sanders, shoooooooort, they are in love mmkay, they are the softest soft to ever soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Logan has worked for way too long without a break of any sort. Janus makes him rest.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Twenty-Two Hours?!

Janus descended the staircase to the living room, stopping as he noticed that the room was lit as if it were the middle of the night. Despite being four in the afternoon, only a small lamp was lighting up the room.

He entered the room, only to find Logan working furiously at the table. Janus sighed; Logan must have overworked himself again. He approached the logical side.

“Logan, what are you doing?” Janus asked.

Either Logan was ignoring Janus or he didn’t hear him, because Logan continued as if nothing happened.

Janus stood behind the smart side’s chair and took to massaging Logan’s shoulders. Logan’s hands immediately stopped what they were doing, and he sighed in contentment.

“Hi, Janus,” Logan said, voice weak.

“Hello, darling,” Janus replied, earning a blush from Logan at the pet name. “How long have you been working without a break?”

“Well, I really need to finish this-”

“How long?” Janus interrupted, continuing to work the knots out of Logan’s shoulders.

“Since six.” Logan closed his eyes.

“Six in the morning?!”

“No, six in the evening,” Logan corrected.

Janus stopped, prompting Logan to whine in disappointment. “You’ve been working for _twenty-two hours_ straight?!”

“Has it been that long?”

“It’s four!”

“Well, if it’s been twenty-two hours then I imagine it would be.”

“Don’t be smart with me,” Janus chided.

“That’s literally my entire purpose.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “You need to take a break.”

“I need to finish.”

“You need to sleep, eat, drink water, rest. You can’t function well without those things.”

“But-”

“If it’s so important for you to work this long without pause, isn’t it important for it to be as good as possible too?”

“I suppose-”

“Then taking a break would only help. You can’t expect to do good work without food and water and good mental health, much less sleep.”

Logan huffed. “Fine. One break.”

“One long break where we watch TV and then get you some sleep.”

Logan glared at Janus.

“Get up, Logan. Or I choose what we watch,” Janus threatened.

Logan stood, albeit shakily. Janus put an arm around Logan’s waist so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

They walked over to the TV, where Logan flopped down ungracefully onto the sofa. Janus sat down next to him, crossing his legs. He picked up the remote and switched on the TV.

“What do you want to watch, Logan?” Janus asked.

“Doctor Who,” Logan replied quietly.

Janus chuckled, picking an episode Logan had already seen so as not to make his brain comprehend any new information.

Janus was focused on the episode until about halfway through when Logan scooted closer to the snake side and rested his head on his shoulder. The human side of Janus’ face acquired a pink tint. Janus put an arm around the logical side’s shoulders, welcoming him to lean on Janus more.

“My Logan is tired, isn’t he?” Janus remarked softly.

Logan crossed his arms. “I didn’t get any sleep, of course I’m tired. So let me lean on you.”

“I’m _definitely_ complaining,” Janus replied with a smile.

By the time the episode was over, Logan was fast asleep on Janus’ shoulder. So, Janus stood up slowly and picked up Logan bridal style.

Janus sunk the two out, and let them appear in Logan’s room. He placed Logan carefully on his bed. Logan opened his eyes sleepily.

“Ja...nus?” Logan murmured.

Janus smiled fondly. “Yes, my love?”

“Mm...stay,” Logan requested.

Janus raised an eyebrow, secretly very happy. “Are you sure?”

“Yes...”

“Positive?”

“Hate you...” Logan muttered, almost incomprehensibly. “Stay.”

Janus nodded, removing his hat and cape. It may have been a few minutes after five, but Janus would not let this opportunity go to waste. He slid in next to Logan, and let the logical side snuggle up against him.

They fell asleep to the sound of the other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
